The rapid expansion of job postings on the Internet has created a large amount of employment related information, which spans hundreds of thousands of web sites. Initially, companies began posting their open job positions on their own corporate web sites. A job seeker could then readily access new employment opportunities by visiting a company's web site. As an increasing number of company web sites began to post their open jobs, however, the job search process grew proportionally. For example, a job seeker searching for a “software developer” position would have had to identify and visit the web site of every company that might have such open job positions. Thus, this growth resulted in a task that was cumbersome and time consuming for the job seeker.
In order to help address these issues, job board web sites have evolved on the Internet. The original purpose of a job board was to provide a single web site where companies could visit to post their open job positions and job seekers could visit to search for new employment opportunities. The job board concept helped the job seekers by creating a central location that a job seeker could visit to search for jobs.
Unfortunately, however, the concept increased the work and cost for companies. In addition to maintaining job postings on their own corporate web sites, companies were now required to visit the job board sites to repost, update and delete their job position information as appropriate. The accuracy of the job board information was affected when companies changed their job information, filled open position, etc., but failed to update the corresponding job board postings. These job boards also often charged a fee to the companies for this posting service. In addition, these job boards only contained job positions from companies that had actively posted jobs on the sites. In other words, companies that did not know about the job boards would have been prevented from listing the company's open positions and, consequently, eliminated opportunities for the job seekers as well as the company itself.
Most recently, the aggregation, accuracy, and freshness of job board postings have been addressed through various web spidering or crawling technologies. The technology of web site spidering or crawling consists of a process in which content from a set of source web sites is retrieved automatically. This content is typically retrieved for purpose of being indexed into a search engine web site in order to provide Internet users a central web site to use as a search tool. The type of content that is spidered is generally not filtered so the search engine web site often has indexed content from a wide variety of source web sites. New web sites that contain content to be spidered have to register with the search engine web site before their content is retrieved and indexed into the search engine. Once a new site is registered into the set of source web sites to spider, the search engine web site will periodically spider the site to search for new or updated content to index.
In these updated models, the job board periodically sends out spiders to the web sites of companies that register with the job board web site. The purpose of these spiders is to retrieve and input the latest job posting information from the company web sites and thereby automatically update the job information listed on the job board. The method, however, creates a disadvantage for companies and job seekers because the sites do not post the numerous job positions from the companies that do not register with or know of the job board web site. As such, the Internet contains a vast amount of job postings which exist only on company job boards and which are not being collected and displayed by the job board web sites.
Another new approach to job posting aggregation is the master search engine site. In this approach, the master web site collects a job seelcer's search criteria and submits it to multiple other job board web sites. The master search engine site aggregates the individual sites and presents the results to the job seeker in a single format. An advantage to this method is that the job seeker only needs to visit a single site to perform a job search. The disadvantages of this approach are that, as described above, only a subset of the job board sites on the Internet are actually searched and individual company job postings are completely omitted. Furthermore, in these types of searches, the formatting of the results can vary thereby causing the job seeker to become confused when presented with search results.
An additional feature of prior art job board web sites is the electronic notification of new job opportunities. When a new job is posted that fits within his selected category information, the job seeker automatically receives notification of the new job via email. A limitation to this system is that user may miss employment opportunities which are filtered outside of the selected category information.
Another drawback of the prior art systems relate to the search engines used for identifying a position of interest to the job seeker. The prior art systems use a table, key word or boolean driven search engine. The search engines use a pull-down menu, keyword or boolean search methodology that has a limited ability to implement intelligent searches. For instance, a job seeker may be in search of a position in a specific technical field. A search of job postings with one or two keywords may identify many unrelated jobs. It may be very time consuming for the job seeker to review every identified job posting. The effort becomes even greater when compounded by the number of such searches to be completed at each of the numerous online employment sites. The job seeker may use additional keywords to reduce the number of unrelated job postings. However, the additional keywords often have the effect of reducing certain of the job postings, which may be of interest to the job seeker, but do not necessarily contain all of the designated keywords. In other words, the search strategy may have become too restrictive. Therefore, the job seeker ends up accessing only a small fraction of jobs currently available on the Internet.
Along with the evolution of job board related web sites, the prior art systems have provided job seekers the ability to post electronically their resumes. These systems have increased the amount of resumes available online. This increase has created web sites, which collect resumes into searchable databases. These web sites often sell subscription access to their databases, which employers and recruiters purchase in order to search for qualified candidates. However, these web sites suffer from the same disadvantages and limitations as described in the job posting process: a) companies and job seekers must visit the web sites to add and update information; b) searches are limited to narrowly targeted keywords; and c) job seeker resumes are sorted into restrictive categories.
Furthermore, if these companies do not post at the job board web sites, without adequate traffic to their corporate web site and employment pages, employers cannot, on their own, reach a sufficient number of qualified candidates. As a result, the employers must choose to either pay the third party job board web sites to post a portion of their jobs online, making these opportunities accessible to a larger candidate pool, or miss many qualified candidate. Despite this investment, however, the factors listed above still limit the effectiveness of the job boards and prevent many qualified candidates from matching with the opportunities employers have paid to list.
In summary, there are deficiencies in the current state of the art in the Internet based employment process. The gap between job board listings and actual online jobs is growing rapidly. Companies develop and add recruiting pages to their own web sites much faster than the rate at which the top job boards add clients. Moreover, the gap between unique job board listings and unique jobs available online is expanding at an even faster pace, as companies that use job boards often post the same opening to between six and ten sites. Furthermore, the current web site job boards fail to aggregate completely all job postings on the Internet. Even the sites that aggregate a larger amount of the available job listings are limited by the search engine technology currently used by those job boards. In addition, the current prior art systems are deficient in their information exchange capabilities. Job board web sites rely on companies and/or job seekers to continually visit the job board web sites and update the applicable information.